List of Factions on Mencu
The following is a list of the various factions on Mencu and brief descriptions of what they do and who they are. Some factions may appear in more than one category due to overlapping traits. Crime-Related Factions Below is a list of factions whose primary goal and function is crime-related. Karzez: The Karzez are generally just a bunch of chaotic thugs. A fairly low-level criminal organization that occasionally causes disruptions but is ultimately not considered too threatening unless in large numbers. They are rather talented at procuring information and rumors, however. Mazura: The Mazura are slightly more organized thugs; akin to the "family"-type structure of a mafia. While less into the revelry and information-grabbing of their Karzez rivals, the Mazura's crimes are much more organized, and so they are thus more prosperous, albeit smaller. Madizi Thieves' Guild: The most successful of the many thieves' guilds of Mencu. Despite the name, more individuals than just Madizi are part of it, with common other races being Serenghe, Mizulen, and Kuthawa. They are closely allied with the Aurum Thieves and the Sisters of Serenity. The Red Shadows: A dangerous and notorious organization of assassins who work under the very noses of the people they slay. Membership is extremely difficult, and those who get caught are left to their fate. While it is unclear who leads them, the most notorious of these murderers is a Serenghe woman nicknamed Zelgiaz the Red. Numex Assassins: A guild of assassins from the Numex Tribe in Krippa. Wings of Death: A Serenghe-based mercenary/assassin guild out of Tazuké. Aurum Thieves: A formidable guild of thieves and bandits who control much of the Aurum Forest. As such, it is primarily comprised of Mizulen and Komera. Sisters of Serenity: A specialist faction of contracted murderers whose actions are considered lawful in most countries, provided the killer has a writ of proof that their target was indeed a sanctioned murder. They are rare and secretive, and despite their name, they do actually have men in their ranks. Specialist Factions Below is a list of factions that have a particular specialty in a certain talent or set of talents. Shioru Mages' Guild: The largest of many mages' guilds across Mencu. Unlike thieves' guilds that often compete for power, mages' guilds work together for the common good of magical knowledge, and as such, the Shioru division is just the largest and the "headquarters". Tazuké Mercs' Guild: The most famous mercenary guild on Mencu due to the famous nature of Serenghe as mercenaries-for-hire. This is the only mercenary guild that Serénez Mercenaries ever join, and thus the only place they can be found. It is also the guild of choice for local hero Zak Dreggite. Stenjor Order: A fighter's guild based out of Capital Kerala in Koldia. Kadasi Circle: A powerful group of individuals who spend their lives hunting evil and purging the world of that which they view as corrupt. The Red Shadows: An assassins' guild whose members devote their lives to the art of murder for money. They never openly reveal their membership, and also leave no evidence of their crimes. Thus, pinning things to them and actually providing evidence for their arrest is all but impossible. Those that do get caught are disavowed and removed from the ranks--and are either mercifully left to die, or are "removed" by other members of the faction. Zulerzé: A pro-technology faction that appeared in the wake of Zulera Tallarico's work and life, they are primarily found within the confines of Zulera City. Many of them are Madizi and/or mechanists. Regiment 648: An elite military division of Imperial Krippa. They are the only number between 1 and 965 not used in one of Krippa's official military divisions, and the reason for this is unclear. Regardless, the regiment seems to only surface when a republic is fading or giving way to an empire. As such, this military division is an eccentricity insomuch that it specializes in imperialism for its country. Regiment 648 is also purported to be Zulera's personal "enforcers" in Zulera City. Religious/Political Factions Below is a list of factions that specialize in religion, politics, or some combination of both. Kagero-Kiza: An organization of diplomatic but secretive Shinzoka that have agents across Mencu, in every country apart from Krippa. They seek to study other people and cultures to try and learn as much about them as possible in order to use that knowledge to their advantage. Shioru Purists: An anti-Vampire organization headed in Shioru. Kiza-Sakihiko: A zealous pro-Krawvill group aimed at putting a Sakihiko back on the throne of Krawvill. Founded by Kinzoku, this organization seems to put her sister Zaiaku back into political power. Krawvill-Minzoku: A pro-Shinzoka group seeking to return Krawvill to its former glory, and to restore the Sakihiko Royal Family to their rightful place on the throne after wresting it from the 79th Krippan Empire. The Zivians: a Kumenzic religious order based around the revering of Zivia, the only surviving Jalenga, and thus the only surviving member of the race that originally created the Kumenza. Serénez Tribes: Clans of various individuals who adopt generally passive stances politically and religiously. They are keepers of knowledge, often forbidden knowledge, and usually center around Solemn Oaths to help keep those secrets safe from prying eyes. Dengzhi-Zada: An equal rights group who seeks to remove misconceptions about Zaderei and advocates for equal and fair treatment of such people. Children of the Mark: A radical version of the Dengzhi-Zada. Officially called the Renza-Haizizé, most see them as an extremist faction and so the term "Children of the Mark" is more prevalent, albeit derogatory. Shitenou: An international authoritarian organization. Due to this political stance, they are deeply rivalled against the Kukaña. Kukaña: An international libertarian organization. Due to this political stance, they are deeply rivalled against the Shitenou. Vestar-Menda: A radical Arakan religious faction centered around extreme interpretations of the teachings of Leaxyk. Sectae Dominzé: A shadowy Arakan faction that purportedly reveres Xaex and advocates Arakan supremacy. Blessed Factions Below is a list of people considered part of a group less because of formal social organization, but more categorized by different blessings or abilities they may possess. Tzurendi: A collective term for Lakamaté, Kavasazi, and Žkha. Lakamaté: Powerful elemental individuals, usually Vartiz, that specialize in one of the six Mencuan Elements. Kavasazi: Powerful individuals, mostly Kasil Races, who specialize in one of the three Advanced Elements. Žkha: Dangerously powerful Anima Sensei who specialize in all the elements; these individuals are always Serenghe. See Also * Tzurendi * Krippan Empire * Kagero-Kiza * Red Shadows * Mencu * Zaderei Category:Factions